


185 dolars

by USP



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Mark Tuan, Epic Friendship, Established Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Hoddie - Freeform, Idols, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Soft Mark Tuan, Team as Family, team wang hoddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/USP/pseuds/USP
Summary: Jackson was thankful for many things in his life: His family, got7, his friends, for being able to have a job he enjoys, but most of all, for selling a sweatshirt for $185 that Mark was going to be wearing on that very important day.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	185 dolars

You know when you've been on vacation for years and years, knowing that your work is coming back? You tell yourself that you need to regulate your sleep, swearing that you will get up earlier to get used to it? So this was my plan when our manager sent our schedule to the got7 group to rehearse for the next comeback. 

However, I was too lazy to go to bed earlier and on the last day, Jackson didn't help matters by going to my room after months in China.

So, you can imagine when my alarm clock went off, right on time, eight o'clock. I gave a groan so loud that Milo, who was in the room, was startled and went off to do who knows what. What would have been five minutes turned into ten and when I saw that I didn't even have enough time to take a shower. 

\- I cursed to myself, looking at the bathroom mirror, combing my hair for seconds to try to look presentable. I swear, I was so late that I grabbed the first sweatshirt I saw, in this case, one that was on the couch and complemented it with pants that I didn't even know where they came from. 

\- Dad will be right back. - I softened my voice, kissed my dog, and hurriedly closed the door to my apartment.

I was thankful that my apartment was only five minutes away from the company, and in the end, everyone in the group lived relatively close because of this: to be as little late as possible, if something unexpected happened. Nobody liked to work overtime, making up for the late minutes. 

\- Good morning Mark, new coat? - Hang asked with a smile before handing me his badge to let me in. 

\- Good morning. - I practically screamed as soon as I ran out into the hallway. My brain was so focused on getting to my destination that I didn't even pay attention to his question. Since I saw the Idols every day, there was always one or the other running around, I wasn't offended when I just answered their good morning/afternoon/evening. 

I only became aware of the looks on other people's faces, be it staff that I had only seen once or twice in my life, and thought it was a lot, to fellow members of other groups when I entered the elevator. Everyone seemed to be quiet when I entered, I swear I heard some whispering and giggling. The elevator had a mirror, but it was so crowded that I couldn't even see my reflection. I glanced quickly at my pants, thinking that in my haste I had picked up pajama pants, or maybe the problem was the shoes? However, looking at the two pieces of clothing I saw nothing wrong. 

Could it be my hair? I thought, covertly ran my fingers through it, and again found nothing wrong. However, I didn't have time to think much about it, because when the elevator arrived at my destination, I was one of the first to ask permission to get out and run to the practice room that I knew backwards. 

It was not possible, surely something was wrong, because the moment I set foot in the room, seriously, everyone stopped whatever they were doing to look at me. 

\- Huhm, good morning? - I asked, not really sure what I should do, because clearly I had done something wrong, even though I had no idea what exactly.  
Then the silence was broken by Youngjae's outrageous laughter that just hearing it made everyone happy.

\- Fuck, I was right, I said Mark would be the first to reveal that he and Jackson are together. - The younger man shouted the words to everyone in the group but Jackson, doing a ridiculous victory dance. 

It took my brain a long second to manage to link his words to me, until I turned my face to the big mirror and understood everything. Holy shit, I was wearing a Team Wang sweatshirt. Yesterday I don't remember much, only our mouths eating each other from longing and the clothes left on anyway to get to bed. 

Okay, my face was so red from embarrassment that I gave a groan before hiding it with my hands. To tell the truth, I think everyone in the company knew that Jackson and I were dating, I mean, it wasn't like we were the most careful about it. However, it wasn't exactly how I wanted them to know about our relationship. 

\- I can't believe Jackson lets you wear his sweatshirt. Can you believe I had to buy it? Why couldn't the handsome one lend it to me? Even though he had a lot of pieces? - Jinyoung put his hands on his heart, along with his super incredulous tone of voice. 

How dumb I was! Jackson didn't lend his clothes to anyone except me, and they were still sometimes lost. This was because he faithfully believed in the theory of not lending his stuff to others, because he had worked hard just for someone to come along and take it for granted. So it was obvious that me wearing the Team Wang sweatshirt would mean something more, revealing our not-so-secret relationship.

\- Mark is your boyfriend, of course he will lend it to you. I'm sure he even finds Mark super sexy. I wonder if you have ever had sex wearing his sweatshirt. - If before I wanted to die of shame, now

As if it couldn't get any worse, the images of Jackson fucking me with all the will in the world, only in his sweatshirt, with a strength from another world, and just remembering this, my body responded with an electric current running through it. I could fully say that day was one of the strongest and most pleasurable orgasms I have ever felt. I swear that even though I saw my boyfriend every day, it was like it was the first time, because my heart was beating faster and my stomach was flipping with nervousness. 

\- Sorry - Again, my face flushed. Of course he and I talked about telling others, but never like this, so open and random. 

\- No need to apologize, my darling, I would let you take all the sweatshirts you wanted, you could even take my entire closet and I wouldn't complain because everything smells of you that I love so much. My life would lose some of its meaning without you, making me happy in the smallest detail.  
Jackson continued, after pausing and watching me tenderly.

\- Mark, the idea of Team Wang was the best idea of my life, not because I could make the music I like, but because of you. If it hadn't gone under, the others would never have known that I am completely crazy and in love with you. Thank you to all the gods for those 185 dollars that made me the happiest guy in the world for finally being able to show everyone how happy you make me. - And there went the tears that didn't even shock anyone else. Wang gave a smile before wiping the tears away and giving me a kiss on the lips.

I didn't care about the got5 screaming at the top of my lungs, the clapping or even some people smiling and yes, only the feeling of the love Jackson had for me, going through my whole body. 

After all, it was only for 185 dollars that our relationship went public and I couldn't be happier and more satisfied

**Author's Note:**

> Hope thay you like <3


End file.
